Code LYOKO: The Ultimate Journey REDUX
by Red the Pokemon Master
Summary: Two months have gone by since X.A.N.A. has been purged from the 2 SuperComputers & the Internet, & the lives of the Lyoko Warrior's have slowly reverted to normal. But when X.A.N.A. awakens for a third time, the Lyoko Warriors uncover secrets & lies as they meet with new allies & hope to finally rid their lives of X.A.N.A. for good. (Also on my Wattpad. Please leave reviews)


**_Red: Now before this begins, I want to clarify a few things. I have been given permission from the original author Master Doom Maker on to write and post this. I am also changing a few things that he had or didn't have. For example, in this story, the events of Evolution are canon, but have been merged with events from the Code Lyoko Chronicles book series. Also, at the bottom of the chapter will be ages for our main characters. And with that, enjoy._**

* * *

 _ **FILE: [REDUX]**_

 _ **SUBJECT 01: [CODE: LYOKO]**_

 _ **SUBJECT 02: [THE ULTIMATE JOURNEY]**_

 _ **UPLOADING…**_

 _ **3 years, it had been nearly three long years since the lives of four average teens changed forever. Three years since one scavenged an abandoned factory and reactivated a machine far more advanced than the current technology, three years since meeting their closest friend Aelita, three years since awakening their greatest enemy, the rogue program X.A.N.A., and entered the virtual world of Lyoko. It had been two and a half years since they had gained unusual abilities from their trips, released their newest member William from the control of the program, made contact with Aelita's father Franz Hopper, made peace with the principal's daughter and brought Aelita into the real world, and it had only been one year since X.A.N.A. returned, stronger than before and out for blood. It had been less than a year since they shut down the terrorist group Green Phoenix, arrested Marcus Hollenback and Lowel Tyron with the aid of the Men In Black, and reunited Aelita with her missing mother Anthea. But most of all, it had been only a mere two months since they had purged X.A.N.A. from the depths of the internet and the SuperComputers, and their lives have slowly, but surely, been returning to normal.**_

… _ **But when it comes to the Lyoko Warriors, nothing ever stays 'normal' for long.**_

 _ **FILE: 01**_

 _ **SUBJECT:**_ _ **[**_ _ **X.A.N.A. REACTIVATED**_ _ **]**_

 _ **LOCATION:**_ _ **[**_ _ **KADIC ACADEMY-SCEAUX-HAUTS_DE_SEINE-FRANCE**_ _ **]**_

"Ah, I've missed this." The soft voice of Odd spoke as he leaned back on a bench with a cold soda in his hands. "Yeah, I almost forgot what relaxing felt like." Ulrich said as he took a seat right beside his roommate with a bottle of water. "Ugh. Dude you smell."  
"First of all, you know I just came from my class with Jim. And secondly, you're one to talk since you keep gassing up our room while we're asleep."  
"I keep telling you that it's Kiwi!" Odd exclaimed dramatically with his arms in the air before falling off the bench, making Ulrich laugh. "So, where are the others at?"

"Yumi's finishing up her practice with Jim, William's sending me a text right as we speak, Aelita said she was coming back from her class with Sissi, and Jeremie is in his room fiddling with his computer." Ulrich told Odd who finally got back on his seat. "Of course Einstein is inside on a sunny day."

 ***PING***  
"Oh, William just texted me. He said he'll be at the school in about five minutes, he was on a date with Emily." Ulrich said teasingly. "Speaking of dates, when're you gonna ask Yu-" Ulrich placed his hands over his roommates mouth in a panic. "Not so loud dude!" He whispered in an annoyed tone. "I'm gonna ask her, I swear. I just need to find the right time and place to." He finished before removing his hands from Odd who was wiping his mouth.  
"Okay, aside from the whole Yumi thing, how does it feel to live life without something crazy and genocidal happening almost everyday?"  
"To be honest Odd, it's actually...pretty damn boring." Ulrich admitted. "Agreed. Ya know, I almost miss X.A.N.A., he was pretty much the only reason we ever needed to go into Lyoko, especially after Aelita was materialized."

"Hey guys!"

Both boys turned their heads around to see both Aelita and Yumi moving in their direction. "Hey there ladies." Odd said. "I see you managed to lose Sissi again Aelita."  
"I know she's our friend now, but I still feel uncomfortable around her." Ulrich added. "Well look at it this way Ulrich, at least she isn't flirting with you or trying to get you to be her boyfriend anymore." They heard Jeremie say as he took a seat next to Odd with a can of lemonade. "So, what were you doing Einstein?"  
"I was just adding to my virtual journal the final details of our adventures, though I think I may need your help to fill in specific parts of our X.A.N.A. encounters." Jeremie said while cleaning his glasses and scooting over for Aelita to take a seat. "So, we're just waiting for William?"  
"Yep, and he should be here right about…...now!" Odd said as he pointed at the gate and, sure enough, they saw William walking into the campus grounds with Emily hand in hand. "I'll see you later." He told her as they shared a brief kiss before parting ways. "Looks like someone's in l-o-v-"  
"Finish that sentence, Odd, and you'll be tasting my shoe." William threatened with a flushed face before taking a spot next to Odd. "So, the 'Lyoko Warriors' are all together again." Odd said jokingly. "Odd, I don't think we ever agreed on calling ourselves that."

"We didn't Jeremie, he just kept calling us that and it stuck." Ulrich told him.

"I actually kinda like it." Aelita said with a smile while sipping on some earl grey. "Guys, tell me something." Odd said to them all. "Am I the only one that misses going to Lyoko?" He asked, receiving only silence for several minutes before one of them answered. "Not really for me, you know what happened to me..."  
"William, what happened to you wasn't your fault. It was X.A.N.A.'s fault, he took control of you and forced you into his control, we've already said we aren't blaming you for what X.A.N.A. did." Aelita said while putting a hand of reassurance on his shoulder, and her action was soon followed by the other four. "Yeah, Aelita's right. None of what happened was your fault, if anything it's my fault anything happened since I was the one that turned on the SuperComputer, though I still don't regret doing it." Jeremie told him with a smile. "If I never turned it on, then we all wouldn't be such great friends."  
"Amen to that, Einstein." Odd said with a cheeky grin before downing the rest of his drink. "Though the rest of you still haven't answered my question."

"Well, if I'm being honest, I do miss the calmness in the Frozen Sector." Yumi admitted. "And I do miss being in the Skidbladnir." Ulrich added. "And I kinda miss the peace and quiet from the deactivated towers."  
"I know you guys miss being there, but you all know that we can't risk it. Even with my program, we can't be certain that it completely wiped X.A.N.A. out of existence. He did find a way back in Tyron's computer." Jeremie explained as they all looked down at their feet. "I gotta get to class, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jeremie then got up and, one by one, they all went their separate ways.

 _ **LOCATION:**_ _ **[**_ _ **DORM ROOM OF ODD DELLA-ROBBIA AND ULRICH STERN**_ _ **]**_

"Hey Ulrich...you still up?" Odd said while laying in his bed. "Ugh, what is it Odd?" His roommate groaned. "Just a thought. But, say that X.A.N.A. really is gone, for good this time. And 20 or 30 years from now, we have kids. Big question; would you want to show them Lyoko?"

"Ulrich?"  
"Huh? Sorry, I spaced out a bit. I suppose I would, though I'd need to be careful they don't fall into the VIrtual Sea, or get attacked by monsters." Ulrich answered. "Okay, now say their mother was Yumi."  
"Odd." Ulrich growled sternly." Oh come on Romeo, we all know you both like each other, so I'll tell you what. Tomorrow, at lunch, you and Yumi are gonna go to that large tree, by the track, and you are gonna tell her that you love her and ask her out." Odd said with a cheeky smile. "...You're never gonna drop this, are you?"  
"Nope."  
"...Fine, I'll do it. Now let me sleep dumbass!" Ulrich said before turning off the lights. "Fine, night Romeo.."  
"Back at ya Vegeta." Ulrich retorted with a smirk.

 _ **LOCATION:**_ _ **[**_ _ **DORM ROOM OF JEREMIE BELPOIS**_ _ **]**_

"And so, after over four years of going through what appears to be yottabytes upon yottabytes of information and coding, I have successfully managed to download all of the data from the SuperComputer beneath the old Renault Automobile Factory and the other computer formerly belonging to Lowel Tyron, I can safely say that this is the final chapter of our adventures. I will be keeping all of the data with me and have an extra copy hidden in a place only the others and I know about. X.A.N.A. may have been quite a troublesome program, but his attributes and unique ability to constantly adapt were revolutionary and far beyond the capabilities of what we have, even today. Maybe this data from Lyoko and the project responsible for it can benefit the world someday, but for now I must be extremely careful with how it is used and make sure no one else gets their hands on it and possibly uses it for their own self gain. This is Jeremiah Belpois, signing off. Possibly for good."

And with that, Jeremie closed his programs and saved his final recording before unplugging a black cube the size of his fist from the device and placed it in one of many backpacks that had identical cubes of data storage. As the blonde genius removed his glasses and yawned while lying back in his bed, he thought back to all of the adventures he and his friends, as well as all of the times that they all almost died. "After four long years, it's finally over. No more Tyron, no more Green Phoenix, no more having the Men In Black on our tails. And most of all, no more X.A.N.A." Jeremie glanced out his window, looked on at the full moon and smiled peacefully. "It was fun while it lasted."

 _ **LOCATION:**_ _ **[**_ _ **DORM ROOM OF AELITA 'STONES' SCHAEFFER/HOPPER**_ _ **]**_

"Goodnight mom, I've got to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." The pinkette said with a smile while talking to her mother via Skype. " _Okay sweetheart, I hope you'll come over this weekend. I love you."_

"I love you too, mom." Aelita said with a blush and a smile as both girls blew kisses to each other and logged off their respective laptops. Aelita sat down on her bed and smiled sadly as she reached into her shirt and pulled out half of a locket that her mother gave her the last time they were together, it was shaped like the left half of a heart with a large crack where the center of the heart would be. ' _Daddy.'_ She thought sadly as her mind went back to his final moments. She reached for her doll Mr. Pück, pulled a blanket over herself and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _ **LOCATION:**_ _ **[**_ _ **UNKNOWN**_ _ **]**_

' _Where am I? Is...is this Lyoko?'_ William questioned as he found himself in the Forest Sector wearing his standard Lyoko attire. "How did I get here?" He questioned before feeling an extreme force of power hit him right in the back and make him fall. He looked back and saw several Kankrelats and Hornets speeding towards him. "Oh great." WIlliam muttered while reaching behind himself and only feeling air. "Huh?" He gasped upon realizing his zweihander wasn't on him just as the monsters started firing at him. "Shit!" William exclaimed before sprinting in the other direction until finally reaching a cliff. "Guess I'm going down." He muttered before closing his eyes and taking a leap of faith. Upon opening his eyes, William saw that he was on top of a large tower that seemed like a fusion of both versions of the Lyoko towers.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He exclaimed before feeling a tremor and seeing a shadow tower over him. "FUCK!" William screamed and shielded himself with his arms upon seeing the giant Kolossus bring its sword down on him and the tower. William opened his eyes again and found himself inside of a black abyss. " _ **F00L15H HUm4N! y0U C4nn07 570P M3! N0N3 0F Y0U C4N!"**_ A distorted voice shrieked from the darkness as a blast of red energy engulfed William, who could only scream in pain as the final thing he saw was the distorted image he knew too well; the Eye of X.A.N.A.

William gasped as he shot up like a rocket from his bed, his body and sheets soaked in sweat as he chugged down a bottle of water while panting at his desk. "WHY?!" He screamed angrily as tears forced themselves from his eyes. "Why can't I just forget about him? Why can't I just let it go?"

 _ **LOCATION:**_ _ **[**_ _ **RENAULT_AUTOMIBLE_FACTORY-SCEAUX-FRANCE**_ _ **]**_

Just outside the abandoned factory, it began to rain heavily on the city with thunder striking down soon after. But the oddities were that several of these stray bolts were striking down on the factory and several light posts near it, and that thick, black smoke was rising from its gas stacks for the first time in over 30 years. Inside the factory, several rusty cobweb covered gears began to slowly turn while coated in waves of electric energy and the lights in the facility all turned on at once. And deep beneath the factory, where the SuperComputer of Franz Hopper/Waldo Franz Schaeffer was surrounded in electric sparks and the cords connected to it pulsed with power. The center of the machine glowed blue as the holographic globe of Lyoko appeared for brief seconds before the globe changed to a map layout of galaxies and was zooming in on the Milky Way, before locking onto the Academy on Earth and turning yellow and red as a code of green text appeared on the center screen.

 **[84673-4674464342268-24453736-9455-7666-783-843-329-8428-8439-2767733-.!]**

As the rest of the screens lit up and showed several walls of moving code, the center screen showed a new image, one of a planet that looked similar to Earth and Lyoko. Suddenly, the hologram changed to its normal blue color as the center monitor showed a red variant of the Eye of X.A.N.A. and the code translated into words.

 **[THOSE INSIGNIFICANT CHILDREN WILL SOON RUE THE DAY THEY CROSSED X.A.N.A.!']**

 _ **LOCATION(S):**_ _ **[**_ _ **VARIOUS**_ _ **]**_

"Sir, our securities have been breached!" A man in a black suit standing in front of a wall composed entirely of screens exclaimed as all of them began glitching out and downloading information. "GET ME EVERY AGENT ON DUTY AND OFF DUTY AND TELL THEM WE'VE BEEN COMPROMISED!" The mans boss screamed angrily as the first one picked up a ringing phone. "Sir, it's not just us. Our French and UK divisions are facing the same thing!" He panicked as a symbol burned into each monitor. "Dear God." His boss whispered with a look of true horror. "Call every agent we have all over the globe immediately, we need a meeting ASAP! Tell them that the Men In Black have been compromised by X.A.N.A.!"

 **{ADVANCE TO THE FUTURE}**

 _ **LOCATION:**_ _ **[**_ _ **KADIC ACADEMY-SCEAUX-HAUTS_DE_SEINE-FRANCE**_ _ **]**_

Odd and Ulrich stepped out of the cafeteria with their stuff in tow while the former was staring at the latter. "I'm gonna do it, Odd. So stop giving me the stink eye." Ulrich said. "I just need to find the right time."  
"Well, you can do it right now then, Yumi's coming over." Odd said as Ulrich started blushing and turned to face the Japanese member of their group. "H-Hey Yumi." He said with a stutter.

"Hey guys. Quick question, but did anyone else have the lights in their room burst suddenly?"  
"Uh, no. Why, what happened?"  
"Apparently there was an entire powersurge in my neighborhood last night, now everything we had plugged in is completely fried...including my phone, unfortunately." She said with distaste as she showed them her iPhone 6+, making them both hiss at the damage. "I'm not gonna be around long today cause my mom wants to take me to get a new one, Probably another reason for her to get away from dad and their arguing." She muttered under her breath. "Anyway, what're you guys up to?"

"Well Y-Yumi, y-you se-"  
"Ulrich here has something he wants to tell you." Odd interrupted his roommate, earning him a glare. "Just do it and quit being a goddamn pussy." He whispered.

"Really?" Yumi questioned with a blush as Ulrich pulled away from Odd. "Uh, yeah! C-Could we talk somewhere more...p-private?" He asked his obvious crush with a face like a cherry tomato. "S-Sure."  
"Well, I'm gonna go catch up with Einstein to class. I'll make up an excuse for you two." Odd told them before sprinting inside.

 _ **LOCATION:**_ _ **[**_ _ **CLASSROOM OF SUZANNE HERTZ**_ _ **]**_

"Odd, there you are. Have you seen Yumi? Sissi said she can't contact her, she wants the three of us to head to the mall after school today." Aelita whispered as Odd silently slid into his desk and opened his mouth to answer her. "Ah, Mr. Della-Robbia. Since you're not late for once would you care to tell me where Mr. Stern and Ms. Ishiyama are today?" Ms. Hertz said with her eyes locked onto him. "Uh, Ulrich said he wasn't feeling that good and went to the nurse's office, and Yumi's neighborhood had an electric problem and almost everything got fried, she told me her mom's bringing her along to replace what was fried." He said while sweating as she stared deep into his eyes. "...Very well. Anyway class, please open your textbooks to page 394."

Odd leaned back in his seat and let out a heavy sigh, if there was one thing Odd could do, it was get out of trouble with a half-truth. The day went on like normal for Odd and the rest of the others as we switch to Odd, Aelita and Jeremie in the cafeteria eating and talking. "And the thing was completely totaled, the glass was broken everywhere and it was still smoking!" Odd whispered as he ate his pizza. "You think something's up with what happened Odd?" Jeremie questioned. "I know so, I asked a bunch of other students about it. The only ones who were affected were the ones that lived in Yumi's neighborhood." Odd said with determination.

"I don't know, Odd. If it really was X.A.N.A., why would it only be her neighborhood and not the entire city?"  
"Probably cause we weakened the last time we went up against him." Odd said, continuing on with his theory. "Guys, quiet down." Aelita whispered as she leaned back in her chair to overhear a group of students behind them.

"Dude, did you hear what's going on?"  
"How could I not? It's all over the TV and internet!"  
"Guys, I think something's up." Aelita whispered as she pulled out her phone when William slammed his palm down on the table, scaring the three. "You guys have gotta come see this NOW!" He said as they got up and followed him into the student rec room where the majority of the students were surrounded by its single TV. "Hey, turn the volume up!" Will shouted as Nicolas nodded. The three moved closer to it and saw it was a news report.

' _This is Jonathan Swamp reporting live from Paris, where it seems that numerous power surges are causing mass destruction and near cost of lives. This, however, is not the only place where these surges are occuring. Reporter Jin Tsung is also live in Tokyo where they seem to be worse and could possibly threaten millions due to the possibility of them affecting the nuclear power , the worst effects seem to be generating all the way in the United States, which is facing countrywide blackouts. We're switching now to reporter Thomas Vincent-"  
_ "BOOO!"  
"Screw that asshole." Jeremie muttered with bitterness.

" _-who is reporting live from Hauts de Seine. Go ahead Thomas."_ John said as the camera switched to the very rude reporter. " _Thank you Jonathan. Ladies and gentleman, it appears that the epicenter of these surges happens to be an old factory, which has miraculously started up, seemingly on its own."_

Suddenly, Jeremie felt a vibration in his backpack and pulled out his laptop with a shaking hand. ' _Please no, please don't say it's so.'_ Jeremie thought before opening it, only to be greeted with the sight of the ruby red Eye of X.A.N.A. and an image of a red and white tower. Slamming it shut, he tucked his laptop away and started jogging to his room. "Go get Ulrich and Yumi and tell them to head to the factory now!" He said to the three with him, unaware of the person eavesdropping on them. "You're fucking kidding me. X.A.N.A.'s really back?! But I thought your kill program got rid of him for good!"  
"William, I don't know how he's back, just that he is. I need to get my data and find the program again, you guys go NOW!" Jeremie exclaimed as they parted ways. ' _X.A.N.A., why does that sound familiar? No, it doesn't matter. They know something and I want to know, I'm not gonna be left out after finally becoming friends.'_

 _ **LOCATION:**_ _ **[**_ _ **OFFICE OF PRINCIPAL DELMAS**_ _ **]**_

"Okay, let's see." Delmas said while going over several files and stacks of paper that blocked his view of his door. "Well, your record says you've been arrested on several occasions for stealing...but your files state that your family has been in a state of poverty and debt since your father left the United States Military after the Gulf war until recently. And you've kept your record clean for a little over three years." He said while gently looking up at the young woman in front of him before stamping and signing several papers. "Well, all of the paperwork is in order. Welcome to Kadic, Ms. Knight." He said while extending his hand and shaking the African-American girls hand. "Thanks sir." She said with a smile. "You will receive your schedule in about two days, perhaps you should take a tour of the campus before then, to get used to the layout."  
"Sure thing, Principal Delmas." She said before exiting the office, allowing Delmas to turn his computer and start playing the weird penguin game he usually played.

' _Wow, I'm actually attending this place. I wonder how-'_ Her thoughts were cut off as the person she was thinking about sprinted past her with two other people. "Odd?" She whispered with curiosity before sneakily following them outside.

 _ **LOCATION:**_ _ **[**_ _ **YUMI ISHIYAMA AND ULRICH STERN**_ _ **]**_

"S-So Yumi...we've known each other for about two years, and gone through a lot.."  
"Yeah?" She said with a very red face, almost as red as Ulrich's. "I-I was wondering, if you would like to…...goonadatewithme?" He asked at the pace of a roadrunner, making Yumi blush harder and stay silent for a good two minutes. She slowly opened her mouth to give him an answer when they were interrupted by Odd running up to them with Aelita and William. "Guys, we need to go to the Factory now! X.A.N.A.'s back and he's activated a Tower!"  
"Odd, I swear to-"  
"Ulrich, he's not making this up. X.A.N.A.'s draining energy from all over the world and sending it to the Factory, it's all over the news!" William exclaimed, making Yumi and Ulrich go pale. "We need to hurry to the SuperComputer, ASAP!" Odd shouted before all five of them sprinted into the forest with their two followers close behind them.

"There you guys are! I've been waiting for over ten minutes, there are three active towers in Lyoko." Jeremie exclaimed as they all came into view and he opened the hatch to the sewers. "Three?! You're bullshitting me!" William screamed as Ulrich patted his shoulder and slid down the ladder. "I forgot how bad it smelled down here."  
"Less whining Odd and more skating." Yumi said as she grabbed her board and skated down the pipe with Aelita, Ulrich and WIlliam. "Hey Jeremie, you alright?"  
"...It just doesn't make sense Odd. My program should've completely deleted X.A.N.A., and any backup files of his programming that he may have created. I'm terrified that we may not come back from this mission. So no, I'm not alright Odd." Jeremie answered honestly as Odd gave him a pat on the back. "Don't worry Jeremie, you're the smartest one in our group, if anyone can fix X.A.N.A.'s messes, it's you 100%." Odd said with a large grin, making Jeremie slowly smile. "Thanks Odd, now let's get to the Factory." Jeremie said as they skated away from the ladder, just as Sam dropped down and skated after them with her own board. "Something's up and those guys know what it is." She panted to herself while speeding up.

* * *

"Shit. Jeremie, there are cameras everywhere in front of the factory."

"Let me up William, I got something to help." The genius whispered as he reached into one of his bags and gently lifted the manhole cover before tossing several black smoke bomb fireworks a few feet away before waiting for them to go off. "Let's move!" Jeremie whispered as the six of them crawled onto the bridge and started sprinting inside of the factory while Thomas Vincent was distracted by all of the smoke. "H-Hey, what the hell is going on here?!" He shouted with a violent fit of coughs. "Hey, someone's running inside!" A cameraman exclaimed while catching a black shoe vanish behind the entrance side.

Jeremie and the Lyoko Warriors stopped in the elevator as Odd immediately started pressing the button for the SuperComputer over and over upon seeing the silhouettes of the news team make their way through the smoke. "Come on, come on, come on. CLOSE ALREADY!" He screamed as the thick elevator doors began to slide shut. But just before they locked into place, a black and brown figure rolled inside with the group, right on top of Odd.

"Gah, what th-Sam?!" Odd exclaimed with wide eyes. "S'up nerds." She panted as the elevator began to make its descent. "Odd, who the hell is this?! And why are you even here?!" WIlliam growled angrily as Sam pushed herself off of a blushing Odd. "I'm his ex, and I could say the same to you emo Justin Bieber." Sam retorted with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as William started to get angrier. "William, we don't have time for a fight, we need to stop this problem now." Jeremie told him as they all felt the elevator shake and heard a loud thud from above them. "Did that asshole Vincent jump down the chute?" Ulrich questioned with disbelief as he lifted up the roof panel and poked his head up for three seconds before looking back down at the others with an emotionless face."Her following us makes too much sense." He groaned while moving a bit, revealing Sissi who had a flustered look on her face and was fidgeting nervously. "Oh, goddamnit." William growled under his breath as she slowly dropped inside. "Uh, hi?" She said nervously. "Guys, we can get angry at these two for following us later, right now we need to stop these surges." Jeremie said as the elevator suddenly stopped and went offline. "OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!" William shouted. "Yumi, help me open this thing." He barked as the two of them grabbed both sides of the door and forcefully opened them up a third of the way to reveal a little of the SuperComputer. The large group of students crawled through the opening as they heard metal straining. "It's gonna fall, hurry!" Odd exclaimed as the elevator fell down a foot and allowed them to scramble out with Jeremie pulling Sissi back just in time as the last cord snapped and the elevator dropped like a meteor and crashed after 10 seconds. "That was too close." William panted as Jeremie rushed to the SuperComputer and logged in.

"Head to the scanner room and wait to be sent while I try and locate where the towers are." Jeremie said as his friends climbed down a ladder while Sissi and Sam stood on either side of the genius. "You have a lot of explaining to do Einstein." Sissi whispered. "Duly noted." He responded while launching a program, only to get a green checkmark on the screen. "Huh?"

" _ **Jeremie! You gonna virtualize us or what? We don't have all day!"**_ He heard Odd groan through his headset as Jeremie shook his head and opened a new program. "Alright, let's do this." He said to himself as the screen showed their Lyoko icons.

 _ **[Transfer: Odd. Yumi. Aelita. Ulrich. WIlliam.]**_

 _ **[Scanner: Odd. Yumi. Aelita. Ulrich. WIliam]**_

 _ **[VIRTUALIZATION!]**_

 _ **LOCATION:**_ _ **[**_ _ **LYOKO-SKIDBLADNIR**_ _ **]**_

"Ahh, Lyoko. I missed this place." Odd sighed happily as he leaned back in his seat while Aelita sat at the helm looking around. "Jeremie? Anything on where the towers are?"  
" _ **Aelita, the closest one is in the Ice Sector, but you'd better hurry, who knows what'll happen if these surges keep happening."**_ Jeremie told them as she started the vessel and marked their waypoint into the controls. "So guys, after this you wanna head out for pizza and burgers?"  
"Really Odd, you're thinking about food now?" William questioned with a glare when the Skid suddenly came to an instant halt. "Jeremie, something's wrong. The Skidbladnir won't move anymore!" Yumi exclaimed as the area around them started turning purple and yellow.

* * *

"W-What?!" Jeremie exclaimed as the keyboard and screens started releasing streams of yellow and purple electricity everywhere while the holographic map started glitching out. "What's going on!" He panicked as the center screen started showing text.

 **[HELLO JEREMIAH, IT'S BEEN FAR TOO LONG.]**

"X-X.A.N.A.?! He panicked as the distorted image of Lyoko started glowing white and flickered heavily until showing a pixelated image of the factory with a target reticle over the building.

 **[** **FOR THREE YEARS, YOU INSIGNIFICANT CHILDREN HAVE RUINED MY ATTEMPTS TO TAKE CONTROL OF THIS PATHETIC WORLD, BARELY SCRAPING BY WITH YOUR LIVES, BUT NO MORE. NOW YOU BRATS WILL SUFFER FOR YOUR INTERFERENCE!]**

* * *

"Jeremie! Something's happening!" Odd panicked as they were surrounded by Sharks and Manta's that unleashed a merciless barrage of lasers onto the ship. "They've pierced the-AGH!"  
"ULRICH!" Yumi screamed as the French-German teen fell to the ground, holding onto his leg which was now glitching out. "What the hell is happening to him?!" William exclaimed before screaming in equal pain as whatever was happening to Ulrich was now affecting his left arm. "JEREMIE PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE! JEREMIE?!" Odd panicked as the Skid began to fall apart. "JEREMIE!" He screamed a final time before the attack ceased and the monsters swam away, leaving the Lyoko Warrior's to drown in the Digital Sea.

* * *

"No. Nonononononononononono!" Jeremie cried out as he was forced to watch his friends mercilessly attacked by X.A.N.A.'s monsters while he was now suspended in the air with the other two girls by living cables as the screen showed more text.

 **[** **THIS IS THE PRICE FOR INTERFERING WITH MY OBJECTIVES HUMAN. HOWEVER...I HAVE OTHER PLANS FOR YOU ALL.** **]**

"P-Please! Just let us go!"

"Yeah! We aren't even with them or know whatever the hell they did!"

"Please! Just let them go!" Jeremie pleaded with tears staining his face as the screen slowly loaded more text while the SuperComputer started steaming and sparking, threatening to overheat.

 **[** **I'M AFRAID IT'S TOO LATE FOR PLEADING JEREMIE. I DON'T WANT YOU OR THEM TO DIE JUST YET. I WANT YOU TO** _ **SUFFER!**_ **]**

The holographic map vanished as it was replaced by an orb of light, similar to when Jeremie activated his temporal reversal program. "What're you doing!" Jeremie exclaimed in horror as he saw his legs slowly dissolve into small pixel-like particles.

 **[** **I'VE REALIZED THAT SINCE I CAN'T DEFEAT YOU HERE OR IN LYOKO, THEN YOU SHALL BE DEFEATED ELSEWHERE. I BELIEVE YOU HUMANS HAVE A SAYING TO ALLUDE TO MY PLAN, I BELIEVE IT IS 'Now I have the home-field advantage'.** **]**

"NO!" Jeremie screamed as he saw the Skidbladnir vanish right before his eyes with no trace of the others in Lyoko.

 **[** **DO NOT FRET, YOUNG JEREMIAH. YOU'LL BE JOINING THEM SOON.** **]**

And with those words, the SuperComputer lit up like the fourth of July, and, for a moment, Jeremie felt nothing.

* * *

 _ **Character Ages:**_

 _Jeremie Belopis: 12-13 when SuperComputer reactivated. Beginning of story: 15-16  
_

 _Ulrich Stern: 12-13 _when SuperComputer reactivated. Beginning of story:_ 15-16  
_

 _Aelita: 12-13 _when SuperComputer reactivated. Beginning of story:_ 15-16  
_

 _Sissi: 13 _when SuperComputer reactivated. Beginning of story: 16_ _

_William: 14 _when SuperComputer reactivated. Beginning of story: 17_ _

_Yumi: 14 _when SuperComputer reactivated. Beginning of story: 17  
__

 _Sam: 14 _when SuperComputer reactivated. Beginning of story:_ 16-17_

 _Odd: 11-12 _when SuperComputer reactivated. Beginning of story:_ 13-14_


End file.
